


Hold

by Lusethxii



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusethxii/pseuds/Lusethxii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas! Enjoy your Hidekane feels~ (I wasn't sure whether to really do Hidekane angst, but I hope it's good angst!) Anyway have a wonderful holiday!</p></blockquote>





	Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [utsukushihigeki2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/utsukushihigeki2/gifts).



 Direct link: http://i1018.photobucket.com/albums/af305/KiaBlizzard/xchangeangst__zpsb816ac63.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Enjoy your Hidekane feels~ (I wasn't sure whether to really do Hidekane angst, but I hope it's good angst!) Anyway have a wonderful holiday!


End file.
